101 Clichés
by KillaCAD
Summary: Porque todos hacemos uso y abuso de algunos de ellos. Un homenaje al camino del fanficker. Esto es pura parodia.


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Craig Bartlett.

**Notas de la autora:** Voy a pedirle perdón a todos los personajes de Hey Arnold por lo que voy hacer con esto. Lo siento, chicos, en serio.

**Me estoy burlando** de todos los clichés que he leído y usado al momento de escribir; no son 101 (no los he contado), pero tenía que darle un título a esto. El fanfic es una especie de parodia rara y no tiene más intención que hacerlos reír. **Les pediría **que me dejen anotados los clichés que conocen ustedes, si pueden. Evidentemente serán debidamente citados.

¡Realmente espero que les guste!

**101 Clichés**

**Cliché 1: El paralelepípedo amoroso**

* * *

><p><strong>paralelepípedo.<strong>

(Del lat. _parallelepipĕdum,_ y este del gr. παραλληλεπίπεδον).

**1.** m._Geom._ Sólido limitado por seis paralelogramos, cuyas caras opuestas son iguales y paralelas.

* * *

><p>Helga Geraldine Pataki estaba harta de todo. Helga Geraldine Pataki (así es, pronunciando el segundo nombre) iba a hacerlo. No <em>hacerlo<em>, ew, qué mente más pervertida; iba a H-A-C-E-R-L-O. Hacer _lo_. **Lo** iba a hacer y si no sabías qué _nombre_ estaba reemplazando ese pronombre, es que eras tonto de remate. No, no es loco de remate, es tonto de remate y punto. Entonces, Helga se _lo_ iba a hacer a Arnold… No, espera, eso no salió bien.

Se lo iba a decir, a Arnold, sí. Decir. Decírselo. Sin rodeos, porque eso de repetirse muchas veces uno mismo era de cobardes y de Curly cuando hablaba solo. Así que Helga dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo: _Cumbres borrascosas_, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa más popular de la biblioteca. Así es, en las bibliotecas también había mesas populares, jódete universo. Dio dos trancos porque los humanos también daban trancos (no solo los caballos) y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Arnold.

—Arnold Shortman —Dijo con el aplomo que no sentía. Solo después de quince años se daba cuenta que realmente no se sabía el apellido de Arnold. Shortman; sin embargo, sonaba bastante adecuado. Estaba en inglés y si lo separabas: short – man, significaba hombre pequeño. A Arnold, su abuelo le decía hombre pequeño, o sea Short – man. Arnold ya no era pequeño, claro, pero si uno achinaba los ojos y recordaba la falda escocesa, todavía tenía mucho sentido—. El apellido es por lo que dijo tu abuelo, no por tu estatura o por tus… —Helga intentó no mirarle la entrepierna— proporciones genéticas.

Estaba nerviosa, uno no se confesaba todos los días al amor de su vida.

—¿Cómo te sabes mi apellido? —Arnold parpadeó confundido, dejando pasar el comentario sobre sus proporciones genéticas.

—¿Ese es tu apellido? —Helga no podía creer en su suerte.

—¿Arnold tiene apellido? —Dijo Eugene, que había estado escuchando todo porque en la biblioteca generalmente nadie hacía ruido y enterarse de las cosas era muy fácil.

—Por supuesto que tiene apellido, Eugene. —Le contestó Helga, exasperada, y llena de la superioridad moral de quien adivina correctamente las cosas—. ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir?

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme, Helga? —Intervino nuevamente Arnold, todavía un poco sacado de onda; _solo Helga es capaz de saber cosas sobre mí que ni siquiera yo sé_. Short – man, sonaba bien, justo como lo llamaba su abuelo; hombre pequeño, qué original.

—Así es, Arnold, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Es fuego quemando en mi pecho, es como el torrente de un río, es como el sentimiento más ultra fantástico en la historia de la humanidad, zopenco. —Helga no sabía de dónde le salía la poesía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Arnold se comenzó a alarmar cuando Helga puso una rodilla en el piso y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su vestido. Sacó una cajita, rosa, como el lazo que todavía sabía que usaba bajo la gorra. Iba a declarar esa obviedad en voz alta, pero Eugene lo interrumpió.

—¡Esperen! —Corrió y se interpuso entre Arnold y Helga—. Helga, no puedes decírselo.

—¿Decirme qué cosa? —Arnold no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo _hacérse-_ decírselo? —Helga tiró la cajita sobre su hombro y se remangó la camiseta. Sus manos se volvieron en puños mientras su expresión se hacía más amenazante que las de Clint Eastwood cuando miraba el horizonte y el sol le daba en los ojos.

—¡No puedes porque…! —Eugene se volteó y, como Helga hacia unos instantes, puso una rodilla en el piso. Él sacó una cajita naranja de su bolsillo. Arnold se contuvo las ganas de decirle que era naranja como su cabello.

Helga se tapó la boca con las manos y contuvo un grito.

—¿Estás bien, Helga? —Arnold la miró preocupado, todavía confundido por la actitud de Eugene.

—Te amo, Arnold. —Declaró Eugene con una sonrisa.

El silencio que se formó solo sirvió para espesar el ambiente, como cuando la avena se quemaba y luego no salía del fondo de la olla ni con desinfectante.

—Espera, espera, ¿eres gay? —Arnold lo miró con curiosidad y Helga le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—No, es lesbiana. —Comentó sarcástica y en shock, pero más sarcástica que en shock—. Arnold, te acaban de decir que te aman en lo alto de una biblioteca y esa es tu única reacción, ¿en serio?

—No esperas que vaya a besarlo, ¿verdad? Todos mis enamoramientos hasta la fecha han sido con chicas, ¿no debería darte una pista de que soy bastante heterosexual?

—¿Y con síndrome de Edipo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Helga no pudo contestar, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par aunque la biblioteca solo tuviera una puerta porque era una escuela pública y no Hogwarts, pero sonaba más dramático de esa manera. En el marco, completamente cansada por el trajín, Sheena Flower (porque todas sus camisetas tenían flores, tenían que significar algo) tenía una misión.

—Quiere decir que todas las chicas que te han gustado, incluyendo Lila, tienen cabeza oblonga, Arnold. Así que tienes síndrome de Edipo o eres narcisista. Yo, en tu caso, escogería el síndrome. —Dijo la castaña a todas prisas y se acercó a Eugene—. ¡Eugene, ya hemos hablado de esto!, ¡tú no eres gay, yo te amo!

—Claro que… —Arnold se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho y negó con firmeza—. ¡No es verdad!

—Que sí. —Dijo Helga mientras veía como Sheena y Eugene discutían.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que no.

—Exacto, que no. ¿Crees que tengo nueve?

Helga rodó los ojos.

Las puertas dobles, nuevamente, volvieron a abrirse.

—¡Espera, Sheena, no puedes hacerme esto! —Lorenzo Blue (porque sus chalecos eran azules, tenía que significar algo) entró con su celular en la mano derecha, su laptop en la mano izquierda, tres guardias de seguridad detrás de él y un perro labrador en el fondo—. Mi amor quema con la fuerza de mil soles y se enriquece como mis arcas financieras en el banco. Soy obediente, listo, increíblemente rico, exótico y con proporciones genéticas sobre la media. Sin ofender, Arnold.

Arnold arrugó el ceño y Helga lo miró de reojo.

—¡Lo siento, Lorenzo, pero mi verdadero amor es Eugene! —Dijo Sheena.

—¡Pero estoy enamorado de Arnold! —Dijo Eugene.

—¡Pero es gay! —Dijo Lorenzo.

—¿Cómo es posible que nadie nos haya echado de la biblioteca todavía? —Dijo Helga.

—Estoy por encima de la media, gracias. —Dijo Arnold.

Phoebe escogió ese momento para brincar sobre la muralla de seres humanos en la entrada.

—Tengo examen a las tres de la tarde y no dudaré en exterminar a quien se haya llevado los libros de consulta de Botánica.

—Arnold es narcisista, Eugene es gay, Sheena ciega y Lorenzo metrosexual. No creo que nadie se vaya a llevar tus libros de Botánica, Phoebs. —Helga alzó una ceja (porque eran dos aunque fueran una) mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Este tipo de espectáculos suceden todos los días?

—No, Helga. —Se acomodó los anteojos—. Solo los lunes. La última vez fueron Rhonda, Harold y Patty.

—Oh, ¿entonces tengo que sacar entrada o algo así?

—No, generalmente solo tienes que llegar antes de las dos, los mejores puestos se ocupan hasta esa hora.

—¿Puedes reservarme…?

Lo que Helga quiso decir, se perdió en el grito exasperado de Arnold.

—¡Basta ya!, ¡es suficiente! —Exclamó irritado— Ya es suficiente. Eugene, lo siento, pero no me gustas de esa manera. Sheena, creo que deberías buscar a alguien más, hay muchos pelirrojos en el mundo. Lorenzo, no puedes traer perros a la biblioteca. Phoebe, los libros se los llevó Patty hace media hora. Y Helga… —Se giró hacia la derecha— ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Bueno, Arnold… yo… —Se sobó el brazo— Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Estoy enamorada de Gerald.

—¿QUÉ? —Dijo Arnold.

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó Sheena.

—¿Cómo? —Articuló Phoebe.

—¿Cuándo? —Dijo Lorenzo, pero él estaba hablando por celular.

—¿Por qué? —Gimoteó Eugene— ¿Por qué a Helga siempre le gustan los mismos que a mí?

Los gritos, las preguntas y las declamaciones comenzaron a caer en un vórtice nebuloso. Desapareció todo mientras en el fondo solo se oía el eco harto conocido de la alarma de papa.

¡Arnold!

¡Arnold!

¡Arnold!

Arnold se despertó, se frotó el rostro y se quedó mirando al vacío.

—Tengo que dejar de comer chicharrones de cerdo. —Decidió en voz alta.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta es una idea absurda que tenía planeado escribir desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡No olviden dejarme sus clichés!<p>

Actualización de otras historias este fin de semana.

¡Abrazos a todos!

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


End file.
